U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,720 and 4,581,412 disclose compounds of the formula CF.sub.2 .dbd.CF--(--CF.sub.2 --)--.sub.m --(--CH.sub.2 --)--.sub.n X, wherein m is 0 or an integer of 1-10, n is 0 or an integer of 1-4, and (most pertinently) X is. ##STR1## In the case where m is 0 and n is 2, 3 or 4, these disclosed compounds are identical to those described in this application. The only example in these patents of these compounds made is where m is 0 and n is 1. The chemistry described for this synthesis in the specification of these patents (in '720 at col. 3, lines 55 to end; in '412 at col. 3, line 61 to col. 4, line 8), uses the addition of allyl alcohol to a perhalogenated-alkyl iodide, which will only produce the compound where n is 1. Chemistry is described (in '720 at col. 3, lines 43-49; in '412 at col. 3, lines 36-44), but not done, for the preparation of other epoxides, including those described in this application. However, the preparation of the starting material for that synthesis is neither described nor is a reference given. Therefore, although the instant compounds are mentioned, one of ordinary skill in the art would not be able to make them from disclosures in these patents.
It is the object of this invention to provide epoxides containing a perfluorovinyl group, which may be polymerized through either the vinyl group (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,720 and 4,581,412) or through the epoxy group (infra). It is a further object of this invention to provide polymers and copolymers made from these epoxide compounds by polymerization of the epoxy group.